


Throw Away:  And now, the Hardcore Porn

by brainofck



Series: Throw-Away [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So.  Hot threeway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw Away:  And now, the Hardcore Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Slash is fiction. So while we may all be demented, slash is basically the author's own ~~porno~~ script, populated by the individuals she feels would be ideal to fill the various roles ~~if she ruled the universe~~ if she were ever fortunate enough have the opportunity to bring her vision to the screen.

Orlando didn't even bother to shut the door. Just adjusted the water and stepped into the shower.

As the curtain fell into place behind him, Viggo found himself the sole focus of Sean's attention. 

Suddenly, the room was about twenty degrees hotter.

Sean _prowled_ across the room. Quite a feat, in such a tiny space. It was barely big enough for the not-quite-double bed that almost completely filled it. Just a place for an exhausted actor to crash for twenty minutes between takes. Or for a convenient on-set fuck... 

Sean was on all-fours above him now, and Viggo still hadn't moved.

"I know you want me," Sean said. His voice was a purr, sweet and sultry. "What I want to know is, what are you thinking about young Orlando, in there?"

That caught Viggo off guard.

"I don't understand? What are you asking..." He was cut off by Sean's mouth descending onto his. The kiss, though, was surprisingly gentle, all soft lips and sweet, lapping tongue. Sean was settling down on top of him, arranging his weight carefully, bringing their bodies into delicious alignment. He sighed into the kiss, relishing the enclosed feeling created by Sean's forearm encircling his neck to lift Viggo's chin for a better angle.

"I want to know what I'm letting myself in for," Sean murmured against Viggo's lips, immediately diving in for a deeper taste, Sean's tongue invading his mouth now, exploring slowly and thoroughly. Viggo had completely lost track of what they were supposed to be talking about.

He pushed up against Sean, trying to catch his breath and figure out what Sean wanted him to say.

"Stop. Just slow down a sec..." Then he forgot why he was resisting, as Sean pressed their hips together more firmly and shifted - an undulation perfectly timed with a renewed twining of tongues.

Viggo groaned.

"Wait! Stop! If you want me to answer whatever question you're asking me, you've got to stop!" He was gasping and laughing, pushing up determinedly with both hands.

"Don't want to..." Sean murmured against his lips. Still Viggo was certain there was something that Sean was trying to ask him - something that deserved an answer - if he could just figure out what it was.

With a hard push of his arms and a twist of his hips, he had Sean pinned below him. Startled green eyes went wide, then lust took over and Sean was arching up trying to capture Viggo's lips again.

"It doesn't matter," Sean protested, very nearly distracting Viggo completely with a new flex of his hips.

"Stop," Viggo mock growled. "What were you asking me?"

Sean sighed dramatically and collapsed into the bed.

"If you're gonna be like that, then get off," he grumbled. Viggo made a show of considering the ultimatum.

"No," he said finally, with a wolfish grin. "I don't want to." 

Sean considered this, and went for the jugular. He gripped Viggo by the hair and pulled, til he could reach his exposed neck with lips and tongue. Again, Viggo was surprised by the gentle touches after the first assault. No teeth. There would be no bruise, just maddening, delicate, moist warm touches.

"What do you mean, 'What am I letting myself in for?'" Viggo demanded.

Sean didn't even pause, though his grip tightened almost painfully in Viggo's hair.

"I've married costars," Sean said. "I'm not very good at on-set romances. It would help me keep some perspective if I had a better idea where I stand before we even get started…"

Viggo disentangled himself and flopped back onto the other side of the bed. They lay there side by side, staring at the ceiling.

"You realize it doesn't matter what I think about Orli," Viggo said. "This is an opportunity fuck for him. The one he wants is Elijah."

Sean rolled up on one elbow above him.

"But that doesn't answer your question, does it?" Viggo went on, closing his eyes.

"For whatever it's worth, I almost never do on-set romance at all," Viggo almost whispered.

That was apparently all Sean needed to hear. He crawled over Viggo's supine form. When Orlando emerged from the shower, Sean was becoming better acquainted with Viggo's ear, sucking the lobe and nibbling the shell, and generally trying to drive him completely insane with lust. 

"Not very nice to start without me," Orlando pouted, but Viggo noticed their elf wasn't the slightest bit discouraged. A long, lithe form was settling in along his other side, and a second tongue joined Sean's spiraling around his ear. Viggo whimpered. Both of the other men chuckled, which sent a lovely little shiver all the way down Viggo's body.

"What took you so long," Viggo growled, as the mouths devouring him met and turned their attentions on each other.

Orlando broke off the kiss laughing and sat back. Sean rolled away, too, and suddenly Viggo felt very exposed, despite the fact that he was still wearing his towel, while the other two were completely and gloriously naked.

"Four minutes! I checked the clock! Four bloody minutes, and the two of you are out here humping each other silly when I get back!"

Orlando gave them a mischievous grin.

"Let's see this tiny little cock, and be done with it!" he said.

Viggo laughed, and Sean made a grand gesture. 

"Be my guest," he said graciously, "I'm as curious as you are."

Orlando reached out. With confident fingers he loosened the towel.

And there it was. Erect and proud for the room to see. Quivering in anticipation and drooling just a little. Viggo couldn't remember the last time he had been quite this embarrassed, as Sean and Orlando both stared down at him. 

He also couldn't remember when he had been quite this turned on.

Suddenly, Orlando found himself flat on his back underneath him. The younger man was laughing madly, until Viggo thrust a hand between them and grabbed Orli's growing cock. A few twists and strokes, and laughter had turned to moans. 

" _I hope you prepped,_ " he murmured thickly, as he tried a taste of Orli's neck.

For some reason that elicited laughter from Sean.

"English, Vig. We need English, here!" Sean chuckled.

Viggo paused to grope for words in English, drawing a protest from Orli.

"Viggo! Concentrate! You can say whatever you want, just don't space out into Viggoland on me before you fuck me properly!"

Ah. That's what he wanted.

"I hope you prepped," he said, carefully being sure to speak English this time.

"Oh, yeah," Orlando breathed, "And I brought the bottle from the shower. And you better use it, cause you're not getting that thing inside me without some extra."

Viggo grinned down at him. Orli was already spreading his legs and moving his knees back when Viggo flipped him. Orli groaned, as Viggo caught his wrists and pinned them in the small of his back.

"Come on, Vig. I won't be able to finish this way!" Orlando protested, though Viggo noted he didn't put up any struggle whatsoever.

"You can save it for Sean," Viggo replied, tugging at Orli's hips with his free hand. Orli lifted them willingly, and Sean slipped a pillow under without any prompting. Viggo leaned over to kiss him in gratitude, drawing a protest from his captive.

"Quit making out with Sean and fuck me, already!"

"Whatever you say." Viggo chuckled. And with one last swipe of his tongue over Sean's lips, he turned his attention to the business at hand.

Orlando was wonderfully tight. The push in was exquisite. Hot, tight, and perfect. Very soon he was rocking in and out, setting a lovely, languid pace, enjoying the drag and press, loving the delectable sounds made by the man beneath him. 

He was so lost in the act that he was almost startled when Sean's hand came down on his shoulder. Sean stroked down his spine, then trailed fingers into his cleft, until he was gently teasing Viggo's hole. By some clever trick that Viggo's sex addled brain couldn't comprehend, fingers that had been dry at first were soon slick.

Sean held his hand firmly in place. Viggo's rhythm stuttered, as his back stroke carried him onto slick, waiting fingers, and he fucked himself the first time. He pushed in deeper on the forward stroke than he had before. Orli moaned appreciatively.

"I thought you were gonna do elf boy, here?" Viggo protested breathlessly.

"I am," replied Sean. "Don't get distracted."

Viggo wondered how he was supposed to not be distracted by the second finger. Then the third. He was riding Orlando hard now, and Orli was clearly loving it, squirming against the pillow and mattress, probably hoping to generate enough pressure to finish himself off without help.

The image of the beautiful body writhing below him, and the sensation of being mercilessly penetrated, and Orli's tight body around him were finally more than he could take. 

He came with a low groan, loosening his hold on Orli's wrists and collapsing on him, panting. Orli gave a pitiful keening cry, scrabbling with his newly freed hands, but Sean caught him again before he could do any more than flail against the coverlet.

"Hands and knees," came the low order in his ear. 

He groaned and complied, though post-orgasmic lethargy was already making him sleepy. He shoved up and Orli was immediately squirming below him.

"You on the bottom," Sean said crisply. Orli went still. "Over!"

Suddenly Viggo was staring down into eyes black with lust. The blush in Orli's cheeks and the desperation in his expression had Viggo's cock twitching impossibly, even as he leaned down for his first taste of Orlando's tongue.

"Orli, assume the position. Vig, help him."

Orli didn't even need to break the kiss, drawing his knees back to his chest, then allowing Viggo to lift his calves, folding him neatly in half. Viggo was drowning in Orlando now, Orli's clever tongue and desperate kiss the center of his universe.

He jumped at the hard slap on his hip.

"Vig! Pay attention!" Sean barked. "Move your knees up by his chest, now!"

Viggo shifted and obeyed. A heavy hand on his tailbone pressed his hips down. Orlando gasped appreciatively as his erection was trapped against Viggo's belly.

"Very good," Sean murmured. "Now, stay just like that."

The warm palm never left the small of his back, as Sean positioned himself. 

Sean's long first push was amazing. Viggo wondered where Sean would line up in the size competition. Though every guy felt huge when you haven't had a cock up your ass in a while. Sean touched bottom with a moan and was still a moment.

"You okay?" he gasped.

"Fine," Viggo replied, "Whenever you're ready…"

Sean pulled out just as perfectly as he had pushed in. Then kept pulling out and he was gone.

Viggo whined in frustration. Only to feel Orli's body stiffen below him. Orli's whole torso arched up into Viggo's as the younger man whimpered, obviously struggling to accommodate this new intrusion. 

"Kiss him," Sean gasped. Viggo lowered his head and devoured Orli's panting mouth. 

Sean gave Orli two or three long strokes, then pulled out again. Then it was Viggo's turn. Invasion, half a dozen long pumps, then loss. The electrifying tension in Orli's body as he let himself be taken again. The rhythm of Orli getting fucked, joining in now and screwing down in syncopation against Sean's thrusts. Viggo was getting hard again, his cock moving slickly in the juices painted onto his belly by Orlando's weeping member.

It all hazed and blurred into sensation. He managed to register when Orlando spurted hot between them, coating them both with warm, sticky fluid. Then Sean was inside him again, rocking him up properly to his hands and knees. And Orlando was sucking him, licking and kissing and nearly inhaling him down his throat, and Sean pounded into Viggo's ass. Amazingly, Viggo finished a second time before Sean was done.

Maybe feeling Viggo tighten around him, or hearing the change in Viggo's moans, or maybe on some cue from Orli, Sean lifted them both off their elf, and carried them all the way over, so that Viggo lay impaled on top of him, staring at the ceiling, until Sean wrapped a broad palm over his forehead and eyes and tilted Viggo's head back. Both of them bit into the exposed arch of his neck. The double sensation brought on a forceful aftershock of orgasm. As he tightened around Sean's cock one last time, he felt Sean tremble under him, and he new that Sean was losing it, pumping semen into this body, nearly convulsing with the force of the climax.

* * *

The three of them lay there in the tiny bed, tangled together, near sleep.

"We should probably get out of here before somebody finds us like this," Orlando muttered, sounding very groggy and making no move to follow through on his suggestion.

"Too late!" came a cheerful voice from somewhere near the doorway. John. Viggo felt Sean and Orlando both jump. After coming twice in less than an hour, Viggo was pretty sure PJ could have come in with an entire crew, cameras rolling, and Viggo wouldn't bother to crack an eyelid.

"Sorry, lads! Left my script. Won't be a moment!" Viggo heard him rummaging around under the tiny bedside table. He made a noise of triumph. "There it is! I _knew_ it was in here somewhere! So sorry! Carry on!" And the door thudded softly closed behind him.

Then suddenly it hit Viggo like a freight train.

"Too late!"

The missing piece of his poem.


End file.
